Stand By You
by Yami Ryuu-chan the Bird God
Summary: 1st ch-oneshot, 2nd-starts off the story. That day changed everything. Our happy lives came crumbling down. We were separated, but I was given a chance to be by his side once again. What else could I do but accept the offer? Clive X OC 3rd game spoilers
1. Oneshot

**Note: This oneshot is my first reader x someone fic so I hope I did pretty okay with it... Anyways, this inspired me to write some OC X Clive which is what you will be reading if you decide to continue reading this and is pretty much based off of this oneshot. It would have been all reader x Clive, but this site doesn't want any interactive/second person fanfics (Even though I find some and still read them XD), but you can imagine yourself as my OC instead if you want.**

**I believe that is all I have to say for now...so...hope you enjoy the oneshot as well as the main fic :D**

* * *

"I believe today is the day, _. We're finally going to get our revenge on London," Clive said to you. While you would have liked to respond to this, you couldn't think of anything to say to him.

"Stay here while I go travel with the Professor," He said as he put on that blue hat of his. As he walked out of the giant contraption that was in the Thames, you wanted to grab a hold of his hand and stop him from leaving, but he was to intent on getting revenge.

Why did Clive say you were both going to get revenge? Simply because you were childhood friends and had experienced the same catastrophe. The one in which both you and Clive lost your parents. But, there was a difference between you and him. While he still had his eyes set on revenge, you did not.

Though you had tried to get Clive to change his point of view, there was nothing that seemed to persuade him or even change his mind about the whole thing. You knew what he was going through, he was just dealing with it in a different way.

Of course, you could have left him to deal with his revenge by himself, but you didn't. You had fallen for your childhood friend years ago and decided that you couldn't leave him alone, besides he was the only friend you had.

Clive had informed you of his whole plan about revenge, and for your personal reasons, you had decided to help him out. Even though you did, you tried to drop hints to the Professor about Clive. Then again, it seemed unnecessary as he was able to figure out the whole mystery on his own.

While you were lost in your thoughts, you had failed to notice the giant machine come to life. It was just starting up, but the shaking of the whole machine snapped you back into reality. Clive was right; he was going to get his revenge today.

You went to one of the lower video rooms in which you could see what was happening. Clive had trapped the young girl of the group, Flora, in a glass container. You could also see that the Professor and his assistant had decided to board the machine to rescue her. Thinking that you could inform the Professor of the machine's weakness, you went up to Flora's location. By the time the Professor freed her, you appeared behind the three of them, arriving at the same time as Celeste.

"_? Celeste? How did you get here?" The Professor questioned as he saw the two of you appear.

"There's no time for questions, Professor," Celeste said.

"We have to stop this machine. Follow me, I know how," You said to them. You were happy that Clive had decided to turn off the screens. You didn't want him to see you there.

The five you rushed down to the source of power in which you found Bill Hawks strapped to the generator. The Professor easily figured out Clive's puzzle and managed to free Bill Hawks.

"Quickly, we have to get out of here," the Professor said. You all rushed towards Layton's car, but you realized that you couldn't leave Clive, as the machine was about to self-destruct in mere minutes. As everyone was getting into the Laytonmobile, you silently disappeared, hoping no one would notice your absence.

While the machine was failing in everyway possible, you made your way to Clive through the secret passage ways in which he had showed you many times just in case you needed to escape. You were slowly getting closer to Clive, your heart pounding every step of the way.

"It won't end this waaaaay!" Clive shouted just as you reached the final step. You opened the door to see him get hit by a giant tube, knocking him unconscious.

"Clive!" You shouted and rushed to his fallen body.

"Clive! Clive!" You called out his name countless time, but he would not stir. "Please, don't die on me."

You wanted to cry as you were scared by the thought of losing him, but you couldn't afford to be weak, not now. You had to find a way to get out of the machine along with Clive. From a distance you spotted a flying car, which had turned around and headed your way. It flew close by and one of the figures jumped out of the car.

It was none other then Celeste who had come to help you and Clive get out of the machine. Just as she was making her way to you, Clive had opened his eyes temporarily. His eyes seemed to be full of regret and you urged him to stand up. Celeste made her way to the both of you, and helped by taking one of Clive's arms to get him out of the machine.

"It's nice to see you staying by the side of the one you love, _," Celeste said. Even in the time of danger, you couldn't help but blush at her comment and hope Clive was unable to hear it.

"Thank you for helping us, Celeste," was the only thing you could say.

The Laytonmobile made its way to the three of you and you were able to get on and fly away as the machine fell down into the false future London. You sat by the still unconscious Clive, one arm around his head while the other was holding tightly onto his hand. Clive was going to be all right, you told yourself. He showed signs of consciousness.

As you landed in London, Clive managed to slowly awaken. While you were happy about him being awake, Bill Hawks had something else to say.

"Arrest those two criminals! They are a menace to society!" He shouted. Chelmey was quick to react and already preparing the handcuffs, but first Layton had to explain the whole situation. As Clive was conscious, he was able to tell his part of the story. Once he was done, Chelmey continued to move towards the two of you.

"Come on now, don't make this difficult girl," Chelmey said as he was about to put the handcuffs on you.

"Why are you arresting her? _ had nothing to do with this," Clive interrupted. Chelmey had to step back and look at him.

"She knew about your plan and did nothing to stop you. She is your accomplice," He explained.

"No. _ was my hostage. I told her nothing about my plan. Everything was my idea," Clive said.

"Clive," You whispered his name softly. Chelmey looked back and forth between the two of you. As much as he wanted to arrest both of you, if you agreed with what Clive said, then you would be free.

"Go on, _. Tell him its true," Clive insisted.

"Clive, I-"

"You were my hostage, right?"

You knew Clive was going to do all he could to make sure you wouldn't go to jail with him. Once he had his mind set on something, it was useless to try to stop him.

"It is true…I was his hostage," You said while looking away.

"Well then. If you say its true…" Chelmey handcuffed Clive and led him to his police car. As you watched him walk towards it, Celeste walked up to your side.

"Go to him. Tell him how you feel," She said.

"Celeste?"

"You'll regret it if you don't. Besides, he did a lot for you."

"How did you know about…?"

She chuckled.

"Trust me, I know what its like to be in love," Celeste said with a smile as she stole a glance at the Professor. "Do it before it's to late."

With that, you ran after Chelmey and Clive.

"Wait! Don't go yet! Please!" You shouted at the top of your lungs, which was rare for you. Chelmey was just putting Clive into the backseat and closing the door.

"What do you want with this man? Didn't he keep you hostage?" Chelmey questioned.

"Yes, but, well…can I say one thing to him? Before he leaves?" You asked. Chelmey reluctantly allowed you to speak with Clive as he walked a short distance away.

"I'm sorry, _. I should have listened to you all this time. But, now I will pay for the deeds I've done. I shouldn't have dragged you into this mess with me," Clive apologized.

"Oh, Clive," You said. You could feel those tears returning. "I'm going to miss you dearly."

"You're free to do as you please now," He said while looking away. Before you could say anything, Chelmey had returned to interrupt your moment.

"Alright, time to say good-bye," He said rather rudely.

Chelmey entered the car.

"Clive," You said, making him turn to look at you.

The engine started.

"I…I…"

You moved back away, just a bit as the wheels began to turn and the car started to move forward.

"I love you, Clive!" You shouted as the car drove away. You weren't sure if he heard you or not, but you for once, you actually wished he did hear your true feelings.

* * *

Clive was sent to prison for two years. He would have been there longer, but Layton had argued that it wasn't only his fault, just like Celeste, or Claire, had told him, which allowed his sentence to be shortened. You had intended to visit him during his time in jail, but you could never gather the courage to see him after that confession. You even tried to visit him when Layton did, but found yourself extremely nervous just by the thought of being with him after your little confession.

Layton never forced you to go see him, but he greatly encouraged that you should. You knew if you actually did have the courage to see him, he probably wouldn't even be in there alone. With his sentence shortened, Layton had informed you that he would be released in a few days and that you had to see him as Clive had been asking for your presence.

Okay, I can do this. It shouldn't be so hard seeing the one you love after two years, right? You thought to yourself. The only thing that worried you was if Clive would tell you something about your confession. You decided to put that thought aside and just congratulate him on finally being free.

Even though you prepared yourself to see him in a few days, you would never have been prepared for the surprise at your door.

When you answered it, you saw Clive, standing there in the same clothing that looked identical to Luke's. You were in shock, not expecting him to be there.

"Hello, _," He said with a smile. "May I come in?"

"O-Of course," You answered nervously.

Clive took a step into your home and it was filled with awkward silence. You wanted to speak, but as usual, you couldn't just find the right words. Luckily, he spoke first.

"_, thank you," Clive said as he grabbed your hands. You were astonished.

"Thank you? For what?" You questioned.

"For staying by my side all those years. The Professor had told me the truth about how you had gotten over revenge and why you stood by my side."

You blushed a deep red. You never expected Layton to tell Clive about your reasons for staying with him.

"Well…I couldn't just leave you alone," You muttered shyly as you noticed his hands were still holding onto yours. You unintentionally squeezed them. "You don't know how much I missed you."

"_," He said your name gently and let go of one hand to raise it to your chin to make you look at him. You stared into his eyes, ashamed that he could now see the tears forming. Instantly, Clive pulled you into a tight embrace.

"_, I hope you know that…." He paused for a while, as you were able to calm yourself. "To answer your confession. I love you as well."

"Oh, Clive," You said as you buried your face into his shoulder. You weren't expecting him to respond to your confession, but you were unbelievably happy that he did. "I should have been with you for those two years."

"No, you shouldn't have and I'm glad you didn't. I had time to think about what I've done and how I can repay everyone for the damage I've done. Starting with you."

You pulled your head away from his shoulder and looked him in they eye. Without warning, Clive pushed his lips upon yours. He was so gentle that it was hard to believe that this was both your first kiss. Of course, you ended up kissing him back, enjoying every second of it. Finally, he pulled away; you were a bit saddened by this, as you wanted more.

"I promise to never leave your side, just as you never left mine, _," Clive said.

You smiled.

"I'm glad you're back."

"I am to."


	2. Chapter 1

_My father's job had caused us to move into London. He was being transferred, but at the time I had no idea what that meant. To me, it just meant moving away from my old home into a new and strange environment. I remember complaining and even crying to my parents about the whole moving situation. What can I say? We were all children once._

_We had moved into an apartment right next to the Institute of Polydimensional Physics. It took a while growing accustomed to the change as we used to live in a house over at Manchester._

_"Eva, don't pout. I promise you that you'll find some new friends here," My father reassured me when we were unpacking our belongings on the first day._

_"But, father, there aren't any other kids here!" I had complained. All I could recall seeing that day were adults. No other children. Who would I have to play with? Adults? No._

_"I'm sure there is at least one other child here," He told me as he pat my head and went back to unpacking. "Why don't you go look around?"_

_Instead of responding, I did as he said and took a look around the apartment. Of course, being only a child, no one seemed to care that I was looking for a playmate. All of the adults commented on me being cute or something about being a future nuisance. I was about to give up and head back to my father._

_Until I reached one certain room…_

_I knocked on the door, waiting for the next pair of adults to greet me and offer me some sort of disgusting candy, but I was quite surprised when I heard a young voice._

_"I'll get it!" It was a little boy's voice. I heard the rush of his footsteps as he ran to the door. When it opened, a young brown haired boy in blue clothing stood in front of me._

_"Hello," I greeted him with a smile._

_"Who are you?" The boy had asked me._

_"I'm the new kid here, I live a floor above you," I answered while pointing upstairs. "Are you the only kid here?"_

_He nodded. "Yup. There are a lot of adults living here because of that school next door."_

_"Oh…do you want to be friends?" I immediately asked._

_"Of course!"_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Clive. What about you?"_

_"My name is Eva. Glad to meet you!"_

_That was when our lives intertwined._

* * *

"Eva, I have sent the letter to the Professor and his apprentice," Clive said as he walked over to me. We were inside his greatest creation. The machine that would eventually be used to destroy all of London.

"It's only a matter of time before he appears now and I'll have to make my appearance as Future Luke," He continued as I just watched him go on about his plans. He seemed very confident that everything would go his way.

"Are you sure about this, Clive?" I asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. "We could always find another way…"

Clive slammed his hand against a nearby wall. I flinched. Didn't that hurt his hand?

"No. I've spent my whole life planning this. I have to follow through. You said you would help me. Besides, we both have to exact our revenge on the world that has no sense of justice."

I bit my lip and avoided eye contact. No matter how many times I had offered other ways of vengeance, Clive was so intent on doing it his way. I couldn't change his mind at all. I wish I had the power to.

"Now, as I said they are on their way. I want you to escort them to the Gilded 7 Casino where I will meet you. Remember not to call me by my real name, alright?" He asked.

I nodded and headed to one of the many exits of the giant fortress. Walking out I was hoping that Mr. Layton would figure out the hint I had provided him in any of the letters. Clive had wanted me to write them, thinking I should contribute more to the fall of London. I couldn't go back on my word after promising him my assistance. From what I knew about Mr. Layton, he loved puzzles, so I had hoped he would pick up on a hidden message in those letters. I can't be for sure if he even knew there was a message in it, but it was worth a shot at trying.

While waiting for Mr. Layton, I tried to calm myself. I was to put up an act, just as Clive was. I was told to act like my old self, full of optimism and curiosity, as well as a bit girlish if the need arose. It wouldn't be so difficult. I've faked emotions before just to get people off my back, but I've always hated faking happiness. I wouldn't mind if I could actually think of something to be happy about.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to be the young lady we are to meet?" A male voice asked me. I turned around to see the famous Professor Layton, and his apprentice Luke, the one whom Clive was to be impersonating.

I put on a smile for him. "Yes. I am a close friend of Luke's," I said as my eyes diverted to the assistant. "My, I never thought I would see his younger self. He should have told me he used to be so cute!"

"Hey! I am not cute!" Luke protested as I kneeled down to his height. I had to admit, even without his disguise, Clive really did look like an older version of Luke.

"Well, I surely think you are. But if you don't want me to call you cute, I won't. I'll just have something to hold against him, or your future self at least," I said while giggling.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're wondering who I am, right?" I recalled when I was writing that letter that I had left out my name. I was just to put something along the lines of meet a friend to guide you to the casino.

"Yes. You don't seem to be the future version of any of Luke's friends or anyone that I know of. Tell me, how does the Future Luke know you?" Mr. Layton asked.

"My name is Eva. That is all you need to know for now. Don't worry, all will be revealed in due time, Mr. Layton. I'll take you to the 7 Gilded Casino and have Luke explain to you the situation."

"But I'm right here, oh. The future me, right?" Luke said. It must be very confusing for a young boy going to meet his 'future self'.

"Yes, the future you. Now, let us be on our way. We shouldn't waste any time."

* * *

**Note: Don't really know how Clive would have acted as a kid, so yeah...**


	3. Chapter 2

_"Eva!" Clive's voice rang throughout the halls of the apartment. I stopped playing with a stuffed animal of mine, a strange bear looking one, and turned towards the sound of his voice._

_"Eva! Eva! My parents said we could go to the park!" He shouted happily as he ran up the stairs. A bright smile lit up my face._

_"Really? We can go?" I asked happily. We had been meaning to go to the park, we just never had the time to. That and our parents didn't want us to go for some reason as well._

_I had asked my mother if it was okay for me to go with Clive, she, of course, said yes. Since we were the only children in the apartment, she had befriended Clive's parents as we were always together. I think his parents and mine were the only ones who weren't workers at the institute in the whole apartment. Then I again, I was to young at the time to care about adults and their jobs._

_Clive's parents walked the two of us to the park. Along the way we had imagined what it would be like to fly in the sky and other things children imagine. I can't help but laugh at such foolish ideas, even if they did sound lovely._

_"Clive, do you think we'll be able to be like this? You know, when we are all grown up?" I asked him as we took a break from running around. We found a nice cool shady area under a tree to relax as we caught our breath._

_"What do you mean?" He looked at me confused._

_"You know, friends? I mean, best friends," I corrected myself._

_"Why wouldn't we be?"_

_"I don't know. What if we get separated, or something?"_

_"Don't worry, we'll always be friends."_

_We still are, aren't we?_

* * *

"I would like to enter the Casino, please," I said to Harold, the doorkeeper. He eyed me and my companions suspiciously. Just playing his part.

"You have a membership card?" He asked.

"Uhh…" I looked around nervously, pretending that I actually did have one but lost it.

"If you don't have one, then you cannot enter…but if someone like you can solve this puzzle, I'll reconsider," He said while speaking to Mr. Layton.

Harold told him the puzzle and within mere seconds, he solved it. I knew he was an expert puzzle solver, but I never knew he could solve puzzles in the blink of an eye! Harold gladly let us in. Luke was in awe at the whole place, while Mr. Layton didn't seem a bit fazed by all this.

"Now, where is the Future Luke?" Mr. Layton asked me as we entered the Gilded 7 Casino.

"Somewhere in here of course. He isn't difficult to spot, I assure you," I said. Just as I said this, Clive, or Future Luke, appeared before us, shocking the two.

"So you're…"

"He's the…future me?"

"It's good to finally meet you, Professor. Or rather, I suppose I should say it's nice to see you again. It's me, Luke Triton," He said. Clive looked at me, then to his 'younger version'.

"Hello, Luke," Mr. Layton greeted.

"Um, hi, Professor. Oh, you're talking to him," Luke said. "This is going to take some getting used to."

"I can't believe how small I used to be," Clive said.

"Don't forget cute either," I added as I reminded myself that I was to keep up my act. I have to remember to act happy. Keep smiling.

"Hey! I'm not that small! And you said you wouldn't call me cute!"

I giggled again and Clive proceeded to test Mr. Layton. Trying to win his trust as to make him truly believe that he was really Luke's future self. Clive challenged him to a battle of wits, as he put it. Luke and I watched as the two battled it out. I was amazed by the end result as Mr. Layton had not only found a flaw in Clive's puzzle, but even gave a puzzle that would trick any ordinary person.

Once that was over with, Clive took us to a filthy storeroom. A place where he could explain the whole 'evil' Layton and his plans about controlling time. It was difficult to tell whether or not Mr. Layton actually believed in all of Clive's story, but he had Luke believing him.

"And how does Eva fit into all of this?" Mr. Layton asked.

"I met Eva after the Professor had control over London's underworld," Clive said. "She was one of the few who managed to escape your hold, Professor. Eva knew of what you were planning and decided to join me on finding a way to get in contact with you."

"Yes, it was quite difficult finding a way to send you those letters, but luckily we managed to," I added. "Personally, I only know about your evil self, but from what Luke has told me, you seemed like such a wonderful person."

"I see," Mr. Layton said as he looked deep in thought.

We exited the storeroom and were confronted by the family. They thought Mr. Layton was their Boss. I couldn't believe Bostro actually believed in all this future London stuff…well, he is quite stupid.

"Professor, run away while you can!" Clive shouted as he tried to get Bostro's attention. Which seemed to work.

WHAM!

I let out a gasp as I ran up to Clive. I had resisted the urge to cry out his name. He never informed me of this part in his little act. Bostro slapped him hard to get him out of his way.

"Come on, Luke," I said as I helped him stand up. He gave me a smirk, happy to know that I wasn't breaking part of his plan. If only I would have gotten a different reaction...

"Don't let them escape! Ya hear?" Bostro shouted as the four of us made our way to the slot machines, hiding behind them to avoid getting shot. Dammit! Clive, why didn't you inform me it would be this dangerous? Clive and Mr. Layton were busy messing with a slot machine, so I took the opportunity to go and protect Luke.

"Don't look to the side, Luke. We don't want any accidents, now do we?" I asked. I put a protective arm around him. He wasn't even shaking in fear. Quite a shocker for such a young lad.

"The Professor will find a way out of this," He said quite proudly. "Look!"

I turned around to see Mr. Layton and Clive with a...slot machine gun? Well, anything is possible I assume. Mr. Layton was holding onto the huge gun, while Clive poured in the coins. The coins shot out everywhere, hitting all members of the Family and causing them to retreat. With no time to lose, we left the Casino.

* * *

**Note: Thanks Redsparrow3 for reviewing :D**


	4. Chapter 3

_I will never forget that cursed day. No matter how hard I try to block out the memory, I just can't seem to let it go._

_Clive and I were allowed to play in the park by ourselves, as we had gotten a bit older and could be trusted to make the right choices. We were so happy, so carefree, so unaware of the misfortune that was about to befall us._

_Why did it have to happen?_

_"Clive, should we be heading home?" I asked as we played a game of catch._

_"So soon?" He whined at my question._

_"Well, I don't want our parents to worry about us, do you?"_

_Clive pouted and reluctantly agreed to head home for the day. Along the way home, we were happy, content with our lives._

_But all good things must eventually come to an end._

_KABOOM!_

_An explosion startled us as we were turning onto our block. We looked at each other, our faces in fear and ran. When we turned, we saw smoke rising from the institute, as well as our apartment._

_Clive had ran towards the building, shouting something about wanting to save his parents. I remember he was stopped by a man in a top hat, Mr. Layton, who we did not know of at the time. He was the one who snapped Clive out of getting himself killed._

_On the other hand, I had stood still, watching the bodies of not only neighbhors, but our parents as well be taken out of the apartment one by one. I was in utter shock. I couldn't move. I don't even remember the rest of that day. All I can remember was crying with Clive and holding onto Mr. Layton as if our lives depended on him._

_That incident changed our lives forever._

* * *

Clive had suggested heading back to the café by the arcade, where a friend of his was waiting for us. Along the way back, I began chatting with Luke, not only to keep up my act but also to gather some information. I knew Clive had done a lot of research on these two, but some direct information wouldn't hurt.

On our way, Luke brought up the topic about time travel, asking his 'future self' about what it could do and what not. Controlling time, huh? Change the past and you change the future. To stop the accident from happening…sounds like a wonderful dream.

But, doing that might cause other horrid things to happen. If the explosion never happened, then our parents would be alive. There is always a price to pay. Maybe our lives would be exchanged for theirs? Well, that's the mystery of time travel, you can never know what will happen when it's altered.

"It's this café, right, Big Luke?" Mr. Layton asked Clive. I smiled to myself as he said that. Before leaving the Casino, the boys had decided on a way to differantiate the two Lukes from each other. Luke would be Little Luke and Clive would be Big Luke. Quite creative.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Shipley," Clive apologized as he approached his old friend.

"Not at all. I just got here a minute ago myself," Shipley responded.

"You've all met before, but I don't think you were properly introduced. This is my good friend Shipley. He has played a vital role in bringing you and Little Luke here to our time," Clive explained.

"Pleased to meet you, Shipley," Mr. Layton greeted.

The two shook hands and Clive asked about Shipley's reconisance mission in Chinatown.

"He's got them working like slaves on something," Shipley said as he turned towards me. "Isn't that right?"

I nodded. "Yes. I never was sent into the Towering Pagoda though. I heard some of his men mention it, but I had escaped before it was too late. Maybe I should have gone to get a look of it inside…"

"It's best that you didn't go. We never would have crossed paths and probably never have gotten ahold on the Professor," Clive said with a warm smile. I wanted to believe it was a real one, but I knew it wasn't.

"Also, there's a rumor going around about the Prime Minister being held captive there," Shipley interrupted.

"What?" Clive asked surprised.

"Bill Hawks…He's been missing since the day of the accident," Mr. Layton mused.

Clive began telling Mr. Layton about the Towering Pagoda and how 'dangerous' it really was. Dimitri should be waiting there for our arrival, or at least that's where he should be. He may as well be at the café on Thames for all I know.

"We'll split up. I'll take Eva as we set up preparations for our entry. Shipley here will tell you how to get to Chinatown," Clive said, the mentioning of my name snapped me out of my thoughts.

Instead of waiting for me to even react, he immediately grabbed a hold of my hand and rushed us out of the small café. I felt myself blush and immediately told myself to calm down. He wasn't holding my hand for any romantic reason.

"You've done well, Eva," Clive congratulated me. "I believe we have them perfectly fooled!"

"Ya, perfectly," I commented in a low voice.

He seemed to ignore the sarcasm in my voice and continued on his way, letting go of my hand of course. He told me he just had to make sure Dimitri was in the Towering Pagoda, so he left me outside of the entrance to meet with Mr. Layton if he could not make it on time.

"Oh, Eva, you're here?" A kind female voice asked me.

I turned around to see none other than Claire. I didn't know much about her, just little bits of information from Dimitri. I knew he had a thing for her and that she was Mr. Layton's old girlfriend. I also knew about her involvement in the accident. From the few encounters I had with her, she seemed very…kind. She reminded me of Ms. Dove.

"Hello there, Claire. It's a surprise seeing you here," I said. I was glad I didn't have to keep up my act around her. She knew about Dimitri's plans, as well as Clive's.

"I know I'm not supposed to be out, especially not now, but…" Claire paused and turned away from me. A tear seemed to form in the corner of her eye.

"You ran into him, didn't you?" I asked.

Mr. Layton was here and Future London wasn't exactly large, so it was only a matter of time before it happened.

"Not exactly. I simply passed by him. I think I'm bringing back old memories," She said, saddened.

"Claire…" I wanted to say something comforting, but could not think of anything. "If you don't want to run into him again, I suggest you leave. Clive has told him to meet us here."

"Well, I was on my way to see Dimitri. I guess I'll just see him later then," She said and began to walk off. Then she stopped suddenly. "Clive still wants to go through with this?"

"…Yes. I've tried all I can think of. Nothing will stop him. He's blinded by revenge."

"I still think you can save him from it. You just have to find a way to snap him out of this trance," She said encouragingly.

I gave her a faint smile. "I wish that were true, but he seems more focused on Mr. Layton to get him out of this trance."

"If only he could see what's right in front of him," She said before leaving me to wait for anyone's arrival.

* * *

**Note: Yup, shortening a lot of dialogue cuz I don't want to write everything said in the game :P That would make this fic a little to long for me (and less updates).**


	5. Chapter 4

_Clive had recovered from the shock and grief of losing his parents faster then I had. Now that I think about it, isn't it odd to recover so fast? Within a few days, parts of his old childish self seemed to resurface. As for me, I was in a trance. I did absolutely nothing and had refused to eat._

_I was so blinded by the fact that I had lost everything that I couldn't see that I was hurting the only person I had left in this world. Clive had tried to help me, but I had refused to respond to him as well.  
_

_"Look, Eva, it's your favorite toy!" Clive attempted to cheer me up again. He had found some stuffed animal that looked similar to the one I used to have. I shouldn't have responded to that. I didn't want to. I wanted to be alone. But I gave him hope._

_I smiled._

_"Thank you, Clive."_

_His eyes lit up instantly, but were soon followed by tears. He hugged me and I had hugged him back, crying as well. I had finally come to accept the fact that my parents were dead._

_I had to move on with my life and so did he._

* * *

I looked around hoping Clive would appear before Mr. Layton did. I found it easier to smile when he was around, even if it did feel a bit forced.

"Eva, is that you?" Luke's voice asked.

I quickly put on a smile, than changed it into a shocked expression.

"I didn't think you two would make it here so fast. Big Luke should be here any minute."

"Where did he go? I thought you two had to prepare to enter Chinatown?" Mr. Layton asked.

"We are, or were, but he thought it wouldn't be safe for me to be around some of the evil Professor's henchmen. He thinks it would be to dangerous for someone like me."

"Even during dangerous times, a true gentleman must look out for the safety of a lovely woman."  
Luke smiled to this.

"Does that mean I'm a gentleman in the future, Professor?" He asked.

"Well, if you're anything like the Luke I know, then you certainly are one," I answered for him.

The two then approached the guards in front of Chinatown's main entrance and began talking about how they reminded him of some Inspector. I tried to think of who this Inspector was since Clive and I had practically knew everyone Mr. Layton met. It was simply all part of his plan.

"There you are, Professor!" Clive said from behind me.

"Ah, hello Luke," Luke said to Clive.

"I couldn't help but overhear you as I ran up. Did you say you'd like to meet the Inspector?"

Then it hit me.

"You mean Inspector Chelmey, right?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes, the event should still be clear in his mind from our time. So I would like to ask for his take on the whole event," Mr. Layton answered.

"I think we can make it possible for you to speak to him. Let's head over to an area where we won't be overheard, such as the wooded area," Clive suggested.

The four of us headed back to Shady Grove, out of earshot from anyone in Chinatown. There, Clive told Mr. Layton and Luke that it is possible to go back in time. Of course, he didn't tell them the real reason, but as long as they seemed to believe it, it didn't matter much to him. With that cleared up for the moment, we quickly went on our way back to the Clock shop.

"Say, when was that lighthouse on the river built?" Luke asked as we passed by the river.

"About five years ago," Clive quickly answered.

"Did anyone comment on its peculiar location?" Mr. Layton asked. "Building a structure like that in the middle of the river seems to serve little purpose."

"It makes for a great landmark, doesn't it?" I intervened. "I remember hearing a lot of complaints at the time about not having a lighthouse as well. I still don't understand why they decided to build it there myself, but the people of London seemed quite happy about it."

Luckily, that seemed to suffice as an answer for Mr. Layton. When Luke and Mr. Layton turned away from us, Clive nodded at me. I guess he was proud that I could actually pull off such things. Besides, we both knew why the 'lighthouse' was there in the first place. That was the top of Clive's machine, where one could see everything once it was up and running.

"Get that winged menace before it flaps off!" That pompous man shouted at Luke and Clive.

Why couldn't Clive have chosen some nicer people to be here? Well, I guess we need a variety of personalities...

Mr. Layton and I watched as the 'two Lukes' worked together in catching the parrot. Luck was on our side since Clive wasn't asked to communicate with animals such as Luke would. If that ever occurred, I hope Clive had some sort of backup plan to explain the loss of animal communication. Seeing the two work together, one would believe that they really were the same person.

"Hmm. What should I name him?" Luke wondered out loud.

The parrot had showed quick interest in the boy and was immediately attached. This parrot...it looks oddly familiar. Could it have been one of the animals Dimitri had been experimenting on?

"I know, I'll name you, Arthur!" He said happily.

"Hallo, hallo! Nice to meetchoo, meetchoo! I'm Arthur!" The parrot spoke.

"He seems to like that name," I said as the bird flew around Luke.

"If we're all done here," Clive interrupted. "We should be on our way back to the Clock shop."

"Big Luke is right. We shouldn't waste any time," Mr. Layton said.

Clive led the way to the Clock shop, as he took us through a shortcut. Though, a little force was necessary to proceed.

* * *

**Note: Thanks for the reviews yet again, Redsparrow3 :D Meant to put this up yesterday, but I got a bit lazy :P  
**


End file.
